


The Avengers Little (Reader-Insert)

by somethingboutstyles



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Age Regression/De-Aging, Artist Steve Rogers, Avenger Reader (Marvel), Baby Natasha Romanov, Baby Tony Stark, Bed-Wetting, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Caregiver Natasha Romanov, Caregiver Stephen Strange, Caregiver Steve Rogers, Caregivers, Classifications, Depression, Diapers, Eating Disorders, Gender Dysphoria, Infantilism, Kid Bruce Banner, Kid Peter Parker, Littles, Littles Are Known, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Mental Health Issues, Minor Injuries, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Spankings, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Temper Tantrums, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Time-Outs, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, caregiver tony stark, daddy Steve Rogers, naughty chair, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingboutstyles/pseuds/somethingboutstyles
Summary: Requests open!Reader will be female until specified otherwise.Reader Little and their life with the Avengers Family.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Requests are open!

No sexual or suicidal themes. Other than that all topics are open.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe one where the reader tries to be bigger than she actually is feeling and starts acting out and breaking rules? Maybe you can incorporate not wanting to wear a diaper and fighting on wearing one? So an angst fic with some punishment in there as well”

Steve knew it was not going to be a good day when he first awoke to screaming and crying from a nearby room. The usual peaceful silence that filled the morning air, now filled with shrieks and wailing that bounced off the surrounding walls. The once double occupied bed, now only holds himself. Somehow, making it cold and lonely.

Shaking off the drowsiness, Steve stood from the queen sized bed, dropping the sheets back to their rightful place upon the comfortable mattress in the movement, before walking swiftly towards the wooden door that sat opposite to where he just laid.

Following the raucous cries, he ended up entering the nursery. Bucky stood towering over the white cushioned changing table that sits against the pale coloured painted wall directly across from the entrance to the room. And upon the table, laid the source of the noise, you.

Steve already knew you had a strong pair of lungs, but this just proves it so. Within the time it took for Steve to arrive at the door of the room you were located in, the volume of the cries only increased.

“What is going on in here?” He spoke, his voice always carrying a slight firm tone to it.

Bucky shared a quick glance up to the blonde super soldier then returned his gaze back to you who never once relented in weeping.

“She’s being fussy” Barnes said, he let out a small sigh of built up frustration, and gave you _that_ look, the one you’ve seen countless times, a raised eyebrow and a stern expression, before speaking up once again, this time with an undertone of firmness and warning.

“and somebody is heading towards sometime in the naughty chair if they don’t stop”

You said nothing except let out a small cough, and hiccup. The crying was beginning to hurt your throat. Which to you, was an even more reason to keep crying. Both men could tell your current situation, they always could. Call it parental intuition.

But why didn’t they understand that you did not, scratch that, could not be _that_ young. As expected, all the classified littles in the tower are very unalike for many different reasons, one of which being for how long they remain young for. Out of everybody who is little in the tower, you’re one who typically stays in headspace for the longest. Not that anybody is complaining.

However, recently it seems like you’ve done nothing but burden everybody. Because of how young you are in headspace, it means you need more care and looking after compared to the other littles in the tower. You have been in your headspace for around a week and a half now, and it’s starting to feel like you’ve been too much of a responsibility for those who care for you. You couldn’t help but want to prove to them that you can be bigger like the other children, and don’t need all the tending too.

This leading to the current predicament. When Bucky woke you up from your slumber, that is when you put your plan in place. You didn’t need the diapers, the bottles, or naps. Because you were a big girl. When he laid you upon the plush matt of the changing table for the morning change you’ve grown so used too, that’s when it started.

The crying, the kicking, and the screaming. You wanted to show them you could be big, that you didn’t need diapers. But you really did not want a time-out. They were not fun.

\---

Later on in the day, came the second problem. Nap time.

It wasn’t fair. You didn’t need a nap. You did not want one. But both Steve and Bucky were insisting on it, quite strongly if you may say so yourself.

“No!” You whined out for the sixth time from your place on the living room fleecy rug. You just wanted to continue playing with your dolls, it was just getting good!

“Come on please Y/N” Steve sighed out, his voice emanating such firmness that it usually would of got you moving without a second thought from you. But not today. With one last refusal, he advanced towards you from the kitchen where he and Bucky previously inhabited.

When the blonde man crouched down directly in-front of you, and slide his hands beneath your armpits attempting to pick you up, you threw yourself back against the floor with a swift kick to the flocculent rug that lays under your padded behind.

“Hey”

Nothing but whines left your crying pouty lips as you continued to kick, squirm, and wail on the living room floor. Steve and Bucky had dealt with fussy and angry littles before, it comes with the title, but usually you were not the culprit, for you, it was very far and few between.

Why didn’t they understand that you did not _need_ a nap? You’re a big girl! It wasn’t fair that you had to nap like a baby. And you definitely were not a baby! Okay fine, you had to wear a diaper. But you tried to get out of that! You even tried to remove it until you were caught by daddy and quickly scolded.

The two soldiers were in a surprised trance, one of which they just as quickly broke out of when you let out another hoarse cry.

“We understand that you might feel frustrated, but you know that throwing a tantrum is not the answer in this household, Little Lady” The brunette man spoke, removing himself from the vast sized kitchen and taking a seat on the edge of the exorbitant priced grey sofa with his hands crossed.

It’s no secret that both Steve and Bucky are true softies in the aspect of them being generally soft warm-hearted men, but it usually comes to a surprise, not to those around them, that they occasionally struggle with following through with discipline. Due to their careers, especially Steve’s, disciplinary actions and proceedings are nothing more than a common occurrence, however, when it comes to authority and following up on any broken rules with littles, it’s somewhat difficult.

It’s something about the innocence and endearing nature that they have that makes it an onerous task to carry out with a strong will. Although, between the two, Bucky is the main disciplinarian who dishes out the most punishments and enforces the rules and boundaries in place for your safety and well-being.

With practiced ease and expeditious movements, Bucky leaned down and picked you up, holding you to his chest with one hand on your back, and one under your bottom. Loud protests fell from your mouth as you squirmed and attempted to fall to the floor. Unfortunately for you, Bucky has learnt all your little tricks and came prepared, the super strength also helps a great deal.

Carrying your writhing body to the dreaded white wooden chair that’s located in the corner of the room just beside the large window that looks out on New York City. When he sat your padded behind upon the chair, your cries did nothing but increase, as did your squirming. Rubbing your fists against your wet eyes, you looked up at Bucky with a look that almost ceased all further actions that doesn’t include him holding you in his arms.

However, he knew boundaries were necessary in all cases, especially when littles and children are involved.

“You know the drill, stay here sweetheart” He said, and with one last caress to your head, he walked away.

During your time on the chair, you did nothing except cry and rub your eyes. 10 minutes may not seem that long, however, to a young mind, it seems like hours upon hours. Nothing changed there.

When you heard the familiar ring of the timer, a small feeling of relief washed over your exhausted now coughing frame. Finally. Maybe you will take that nap, you’re feeling awfully sleepy. It wouldn’t hurt anyone to catch some sleep. You knew you’re due a chat with one or both of your caregivers first though. It’s unavoidable.

“What’s wrong sweetheart? Hm?” Steve asked once he crouched down in front of the chair, “You don’t usually misbehave like that”

Shaking your head, you rubbed your eyes once more before leaning forward into Steve’s embrace and wrapping your arms around the muscled giant. Luckily, Steve would never turn down an opportunity to have a cuddle, particularly when it’s a sleepy you. It’s one of his favourite things about being a papa, the cuddles and kisses.

Once he sat down on the sofa with you taking up residence on his knee, facing inwards towards his face with your legs on either side of his body, he used both his thumbs to wipe any tear residue from your face before placing a soft kiss to your forehead. Bucky sat down next to the pair of you and placed his hand on your back, rubbing it in a small circular comforting motion.

“Talk to us pumpkin”

You felt conflicted, and unsure on what to do or feel. You knew you were supposed to prove that you could be a big girl, that you _were_ a big girl. But being Daddy’s and Papa’s baby girl wasn’t so terrible. Especially when there’s cuddles and sweet talking involved.

Letting out a small sigh, you decided just to tell them. Desperately craving the affectionate nurturing attention that makes you feel so warm and little inside. They both have mastered the craft to perfection and never ever fail to fulfil your needs and solve your issues. After all, that’s a daddy and papa job.

“Big girl” You mumbled out. Nearly close to tears once more. Steve and Bucky have never been more grateful for their super hearing. Any other person would be incapable of even hearing one syllable of the words you spoke.

“Why bunny?” Bucky spoke up for the first time in a while. His movements never once ceased on your back, the consoling warm action easing you into a near relaxation state.

“No wanna burden”

They both knew what you meant exactly not but a second after the words left your pink lips. They also knew that you’re feeling a little more young than usual because of your cutting down of sentences, most likely due to the tantrum and crying. It was adorable really, however, they pushed that thought aside for the moment. Choosing to focus on the issue at hand, your negative thoughts.

“Oh hunny, c’mere” Steve pulled you closer to his chest as the words left his lips, and Bucky moved in closer, continuing rubbing his hand up, down, and around your back. Burying your head in the crevice of his neck, you let out a small content sigh upon having the full loving attention and comfort of both your daddy and papa.

“Baby, you listening to me?” Bucky asked.

“mhm” you hummed out.

“We absolutely love taking care of you sweetheart, nothing you will ever do will make us not want to care for you. It doesn’t matter if you’re little for an hour, a week, or a full year, we would not change a thing” His voice carrying nothing but adoration and warmth. It made you feel so loved.

“We love you so much sweetheart, I don’t know what we’d do without you” Steve spoke up, his voice also taking on the highest level of affection and warmth. “We will always always love, care for, and need you to be our baby”.

The stress of pretending to be big left your shoulders, it was very hard work being a big girl! Another small sigh fell from your mouth at their reassurance. They really were the best daddy and papa in the world! You loved them more than anything!

You lifted your head from Steve’s neck after a few more minutes of kisses, cuddles, and fond words being exchanged between the three of you, and brought your thumb to your lips speaking up “Even when I bad?”

A tiny smile formed on both of the men’s faces, Steve brought his hand up and removed your hand from your mouth, leaving a small kiss on the skin before guiding them both back down to your lap while Bucky voiced both of their thoughts, “You could never be bad honey, you may make bad decisions sometimes, but you’ll always be our good sweet little girl” He finished of the sentence with a soft kiss on the side of your head, letting out a content sigh at the action.

The smile on their faces grew when they saw the one that decided to grace your lips, they were absolutely wrapped around your little fingers and they loved every single moment of it.

“Nap time now?” You said.

“Yes sweetheart, nap time now” 

And when the brunette and blonde laid you down in your crib moments later and kissed your head, you fell to sleep in under two minutes.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The standard nightmare and then fluff (It’s cliché but so so wholesome)”
> 
> If you have any requests, please feel free to ask and let me know in the comments!

_You didn’t know what it was exactly, but it was huge. The broad shoulders, the rapid speed it moves at due to its multiple legs, the monstrous hirsute face and body towered over everything and anything in its path. Including you._

_Every little thing about the creature was horrifying. Something that even the bravest heroic figures would tremble before it’s mighty talons. The beast preyed on those who come across it, and fears not one thing. Even looking into its red glowing vacant eyes was not something you should do if avoidable at all costs. The voice of the brute was booming and incomprehensible, it’s mumbled speech sending a shiver down your spine with just one syllable._

_You’re no match for the serpentine like monster. The size, it’s whirlwind speed, and it’s ability to creep around like a stranger in the dark has you beat. Has anything or anyone beat with no competition needed. Even it’s shadow is something that is easily petrifying to anyone who sees._

_Unaware of it’s location, you ran. Sprinting down the dark dusky hallway that seemed to appeared out of thin air, you didn’t stop. You couldn’t stop. Lurking around any corner ahead or behind, the beast could be hiding, ready to pounce upon your sweating adrenaline filled frame._

_The hallway seemed perpetual and everlasting. Every step you take, appears pointless in its effort to escape from the quickly approaching creature. Fear is not the word you’d use. To mild of a term. The tears clouded your eyes, creating just a small window of darkness you’re able to see through the blurred field of vision that does nothing but build up the entrenched disquietude that takes over your body._

_Taking an opportunity, you risked a quick glance over your shoulder, revealing nothing but a dimly lit wall candle, that barely saves the hallway from complete darkness. Somewhere ahead, a sudden sharp thud brought your attention back to the long dingy corridor onwards from your shaking body._

_Halting all movements, your chest heaved up, and down in hopes of receiving the much needed rest you longed for._

_There. Between the two padlocked mould covered doors, stood the inhumane beast. The stone like spikes on it’s back_ _almost scratching the high ceiling above. it’s red incandesce unblinking eyes staring right into yours, making you feel naked and exposed under its steady chilling unwavering gaze. The numerous long limbs that it moves upon are nearly identical in their sizing and colour. The way it held itself, not a single muscle moved, it was tall and muscled, yet somehow bony but that doesn’t undermine its obvious strength._

_Slowly, almost unseen, the creature lifted an arm upwards. Fingers long and sharp, it pointed right at you. Letting out a shaky breath, you racked your brain for any knowledge you may hold, that could help you in the unnatural unparalleled situation you found yourself in. None. It was like your brain melted. Because not a single thought ran through your head, not one word._

_Even though no further movement occurred, it was like the distance between you was shrinking smaller and smaller. Its finger remained motionless, just hovering in the air with nothing but a steadiness that’s unheard of. The atmosphere is unexplainable. No words were spoken. Not a sound flowed throughout the crisp eerie air other than your uneven breathing._

_One step forward. That’s all it took. And suddenly, you’re running again. In the opposite direction, you sprinted and sprinted like your life depended on it, which most likely is the case. There was no rivalry with comparing your speed with the thing. Knowing there is not a chance of out-running the beast, you took a sharp left._

_There, you saw the thing you longed to see. A door was unlocked and cracked slightly open. Whether it be an angel answering your prayers, or just plain luck, you did not know, but, you did not question it when the foul warm breath of the beast was prickling the skin of your back. Slamming the creaking door shut, locking it and sliding an old dusty chair so its sat covering the door in a dream of it holding off the brute. It offered you a small sense of safety and security, even though you knew it wouldn’t last._

_Light rasping scratches sounded from the other side of the door. A sound that made goosebumps form on every inch of your skin. For a beast of its size and fearful nature, you knew it could break through the door with nothing more than a sigh of effort. It was taunting you._

_A few minutes passed and it never once relented in its attempt to frighten you, it worked. And it knew it. In those few moments, you studied the room in hopes of finding something you could use to either defend yourself, or escape. Neither were discovered._

_The room was empty, safe for a couple of timber crates that held nothing inside other than dust and a few spiders. Inside the creepy room, the floorboards were stained with many different liquids and substances which were of an unknown identification. And the walls were covered with a wall paper that barely held, it was peeling and ripped. The scent of the room is one hard to forget, dampness, old books, and a slight hint of rain water. Yet it held no furniture or window that could help with fleeing from the brute._

_The sounds that the creature were making did nothing but increase in volume and intensity. Small teasing groans escaped the monster, making it harder to concentrate on anything else except the door it’s now almost pounding up against. Soon enough, the dark wooden discoloured door was starting to creak against the hinges that’s holding it in place._

_Taking one more glance at the groaning door, you took long swift steps towards one of the several crates the room held. Luckily enough, the one you ended up hiding inside, was one of the few without any critters inside. As soon as the lid was closed, the creature must of decided it’s had enough of the taunting, because you heard the door split, and give away under the monsters touch._

_The creaking of the olden floorboards did little to hide the behemoths location. Over your heavy breathing, you could barely hear it. Except you could. The tormenting steps got louder and louder. Heavier and heavier. Until, you heard the worst thing you could ever imagine having the displeasure to hear._

_“Y/N…” It moaned out in the deepest most spine-chilling voices you’ve ever heard._

_A silent but not silent enough whimper left your lips before you forced your hand up to cover your mouth. Closing your wet tear filled eyes, you sent of a silent prayer to whatever god or person may be listening._

_“Y/NNnn..”_

_Suddenly, everything went silent. Too silent. No creaky steps, no horrifying voice or groans, you couldn’t even hear your own heavy panting over the deafening silence that decided to take over the entire room._

_Moments passed. Minutes. Then, the box started to shake. Vicious shaking that can only be accomplished by someone with super strength. You couldn’t help it. Screams after screams fell from your mouth. The beast continued with its action of inflicting it’s anger upon the crate. Not relenting even when your echoing screams increased._

_“Y/N”_

_All you could feel was the strength of the behemoths physique. Fear was practically radiating from your shaking body._

_“Y/N”_

_Pleas for your life and screams left your body in a volume you never knew you could reach._

_“Honey, Y/N”_

_Then, everything stopped._

Your eyes shot open. Tears were dropping from your face and onto the soft warm fabric that you felt underneath your cheek and fingertips. Your body being rocked and bounced up, down, and side to side in a comforting manner. It felt nice.

“There she is” A familiar voice said, “Hey princess” another one joined in.

Just a nightmare.

A small whine and another cry escaped your still slightly shaking frame and you bundled yourself further into the comfortable body that held you. You felt safe and secure. Something you’ve been craving of feeling since the nightmare first started. You couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief at finally being out of harm’s way and within an accustomed environment you knew so well.

The easily recognisable scent of masculine musk and a slight hint of citrus hit your nose as you took a deep breath in, the smell you could only describe as home. Steve. Dada. Cuddling into his embrace even more, if that was possible, he continued to bounce and rock you as another hand, your daddy’s, rubbed circular motions on your back in the way he knew you found comforting.

“It’s okay sweetheart, you’re okay”

“We’re here, nothing can hurt you. You’re safe”

“We got you”

More gentle murmurs filled the now welcoming and warm room as they eased your distress. You could swear they have super powers sometimes. They always know what to do and say. They really are the most perfect daddies in the world. You couldn’t ask for anyone better.

This continued on for a little while longer before they eventually made their way into their own bedroom with you in Steve’s arms. Heavy tears now turned into soft cries as you laid your head upon the blondes shoulder. One hand clenching his grey night shirt, the other holding onto Bucky’s.

Somehow knowing you needed the extra comfort, he laid himself down on the king sized bed, and rested you on top of his pleasantly warm chest while patting your padded behind in a rhythm of some song you did not know the name of. When Bucky, seconds later, joined the two of you on the large plush mattress, he resumed the movement of his hand on your back.

You were in a complete state of relaxation. It was difficult to let yourself come down from the high after waking up from your nightmare, but they knew exactly what to do to help you. Every. Single. Time. They continued with soft murmurs and reassurances.

“You’re safe now” Bucky spoke.

“Just relax sweetheart, we got you” Steve said.

“Nothing can hurt you, we’re here” Another one voiced.

You don’t know how. But you fell into another slumber. This time, with your two guardian angels in disguise watching over you.


End file.
